The human spinal column consists of discrete, sequentially coupled bones, i.e., vertebrae, cushioned by cartilaginous spacers, i.e., intervertebral discs, disposed between opposing vertebral bone endplates. Intervertebral discs are generally elastic, allowing the spine to retain a high degree of flexibility. When a disc, or a portion of a disc, wears out or is injured, the disc cannot function normally and the failed disc can cause pain to a patient or limit the patient's activities. Therefore, surgery is often recommended when an intervertebral disc fails, for example, due to disease, infection, deformity, or fracture. Surgery can sometimes help to reduce attendant pain and restore at least some level of activity to the patient. Surgery can include implantation of an artificial disc or other prosthetic devices that restore the height of the spinal column and a natural angle between the adjacent vertebrae. For example, surgery can include spinal fusion or disc replacement. Spinal fusion can be effective in reducing pain, but it limits the range of motion of the spine and it can result in transfer of extra stress to discs above and below the fusion site. Generally, known artificial discs offer several benefits over spinal fusion, including pain reduction and a potential to avoid premature degeneration at adjacent levels of the spine by maintaining normal spinal motion.
Commonly, implantation of an artificial disc is performed using an anterior approach. For example, two surgeons typically work together in performing an anterior approach artificial disc implantation. A general or vascular surgeon approaches the spine through an incision in the abdomen and carefully moves internal organs and blood vessels to provide access to the spine. A spine surgeon then removes the damaged disc, prepares the intervertebral space for implantation of the artificial disc, and inserts the artificial disc into the intervertebral space. Post-operative complications can include abdominal wall hematoma, vascular injury, retrograde ejaculation, and gastrointestinal injury following implantation of an artificial disc.
A need exists for an intervertebral prosthetic device and a method for placing an intervertebral prosthetic device that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.